deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard
Wizard is one of the show's Death Battle hosts along with Boomstick. He is confirmed to appear in the finale to DEATH BATTLE against his cohost, Boomstick. Note: The following is NOT a combatant page. It is for quotes only. Fanon Quotes AgentHoxton *''But this weapon is surprisingly impractical for its purpose. The rockets from this weapon launch at a constant speed of 1100 Hammer Units a second, which roughly translates to 47 miles per hour, or 21 meters a second. To compare, the RPG-7 grenade launcher, the weapon that the Soldier's launcher is based off of, has an inital launch speed of 294 meters a second. Comparing the two speeds means that the Soldier's rocket launcher is 14 times slower than its real-life counterpart! (Calculating the practicality of The Soldier's rocket launcher) * ''He seemed to operate under the system of "What I am doing is wrong, I know it's wrong, but I'm going to do it anyway".(Referring to Aiden Pearce) * His father, Go, had gauged out the eye of one of his foes... who just so happened to be Sagat. Whoops.(Describing the reasoning behind Dan Hibiki's training) * Its engines and fuel capacity means it can travel extremely long distances without having to refuel, and can travel at up to 5,000 miles per hour, which was later increased to an absolute maximum of 12,000 miles per hour, approaching speeds of Mach 16. An even journey all around the world is roughly 40,075 kilometres long, or roughly 24,901 miles long. By travelling at full speed and power, and assuming the possibility of not requiring refuelling, Thunderbird 2 could travel all the way around the world in just over 2 hours. (Calculating how long it would take Thunderbird 2 to make a round-the-world journey) * "Let's make a Gundam with loads of guns." (Summarizing the design plan for Gundam Heavyarms) * And then there's a... Severed Head Effect? What would be the actual purpose of this even be? Her body is literally the only thing that can help her move around efficiently, and by removing that, she's just a rolling head! (Arguing the logic of Madotsuki requiring a Dream Effect of being a severed head) * An odd weapon I would normally question the efficiency of. (Describing Compa's syringe) * And despite being so sweet in personality that she could give someone diabetes, she has occasionally been very threatening to other people, even once threatening to use a needle to PUMP AIR INTO SOMEONE TO SHUT THEM UP. (As above, referring to Compa herself) * I wish I did. Thanks for that, Sonic Battle... (Regretting knowing about a specific move of Amy Rose's) * Wow, Boomstick, that was quite in depth. (Upon Boomstick explaining Franklin Clinton's backstory so thoroughly) * Yet, for all we know, this man may still be out there, somewhere, just waiting to make his official return. (On Charlie Nash being Missing In Action) * Why they would let kids make bombs there, I have no idea. (On The Demoman being able to make bombs in a grammar school for orphans) * Well, he didn't WANT to join the Dark Side, but rather, Lord Sidious tempted him to cross over there to unleash his full force potential. And since Anakin was worried that his and Padmé's child would not survive, he reluctantly accepted and joined the Dark Side... though not before severing Windu's right hand, allowing Sidious to land the killing blow which led to Skywalker defecting. (On Anakin Skywalker's defection to the Dark Side) * Replace "zombie" with "superhuman" and close enough. (Describing Albert Wesker just after he injected himself with the Prototype Virus) *''But wouldn't you know it, it backfired yet somehow gained him extraordinary abilities far beyond an average human... how original.'' (On how Deathstroke gained his superhuman abilities) *''He also hides behind armour composed of Kevlar and... Nth metal. Because we haven't got ENOUGH metals stronger and lighter than titanium, have we?'' (On Deathstroke's armour) *''Oh no, not this again...'' (On Inspector Gadget showing up to explain how Monsoon's magnetic properties work) *''Well, that requires a LOT of spiritual energy which I assume you don't have.'' (To Boomstick on Kenpachi's Reiatsu abilities) *''Wha-we are NOT starting this again!'' (On revisiting the That Man scenario in Sol's analysis) *''Why would anyone need this many options at any one time, even in a zombie apocalypse?'' (On Mr. Foster's vast arsenal of weapons) *''No matter what threat lies in the wings, you can count on Bison to fight for the people... and then presumably exploit them afterwards.'' (On M. Bison's possible true intentions) *''They're... empty holes. Her actual eyes - or her replacement for her eyes - can be seen on her arms - as well as other places.'' (Explaining Peacock's Argus System and Eyes of Argus to Boomstick) Ahomeschoolingroudon * I’m a scientific genius and even I don’t know how the hell that works. (Reaction to B.B. Hood's Sentimental Typhoon) Stevethebarbarian *In the Great Desert, a lone merchant on his Sand Ship laid eyes on a creature so vast, so enormous, and so awe-inspiring, his tales of it led the citizens of Loc-Lac to celebrate it in a festival whenever it was sighted. (On the Jhen Mohran) *The Jhen's main attack is simply... being there. It is so massive that a single touch can send a fully-armored hunter flying for dozens of feet, and when they are on it's back, it just twitches a little bit and they go flying. *Um... ok. Well, he says something along the lines of... get some rest, I guess? (When Boomstick insists he doesn't say Jeff the Killer's trademark "Go to sleep..." out loud.) *Jack lost his eyes, gained long, razor-sharp claws and teeth, and a taste for human kidneys. He apparently, and almost unbelievably can't slasherport! *Well, theoretically, Jason can be killed by a shot to the heart. Yeah, in the same way that Freddy is helpless if you aren't scared of him. *Ok, ok, logic over canon, I get it. Other * Well she's been called a boy or a young man by Bang Shishigami and she's been called Lacking Lady by Taokaka and she doesn't like that very much as if she reaches her boiling point she will get very angry at them. (When Boomstick ask Wiz about Noel Vermillion's chest size) * This long-forgotten race was thought to have been exterminated during Shao Kahn's reign... because he's gotta have hobbies of some kind. (on the Cryomancer's, whom Sub-Zero is a descendant of, and Shao Kahn's extermination of them) Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hosts